In order to transfer the drive forces occurring in the internal combustion engine from the drive input shaft to the drive output shaft, use is made of traction mechanisms. These traction mechanisms may be chains or belts. In the case of a chain, reference is made to a control chain which is in the form of a link chain. A link chain of the aforementioned generic type is known from DE 102 56 689 A 1. Said document describes a link chain comprising chain parts connected to one another in each case via a chain link. A link pin extends through at least one of the link openings to form a chain link. One of the support surfaces of the link opening is formed from a sintered material, whereas the link pin is produced from an alloyed steel. An edge layer of the link pin forming the support surface has a nitrified surface layer. In order to optimize the wear on the link surfaces, two different materials, namely the sintered link opening and the nitrided surface of the link pin, are operatively connected to one another. The partial sintering of the link plates at the link surface thereof is an additional and therefore costly process operation.